True desire
by sas.90
Summary: Paige casts the spell to make Cole feel Phoebe's true desire. Except the spell doesn't work as she envisioned it. A scene that was originally in Brad's script, with my own twist to it.


**True Desire.**

_I just **needed** to write about this.. Oh yeh and it hasn´t been BETA-ed  
_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Charmed and I barely own the plot for this oneshot. It's just my take on how this scene would have played out._

From the **Ask Brad!** feature of the Charmed Magazine (Issue #17)  
Quote:  
''_One storyline we had wanted to do, in the beginning of the fifth year, involved Julian McMahon's character, Cole. Paige and Cole were going to start having feeling for each other. That was going to create some sisterly strife, obviously, between Paige and Phoebe.__  
__What we wanted to play was what happens when sisters fall in love with one of the other sister's lovers? How does the sister that is falling for the other sister's lover feel about it? What does she do about those feelings? Does she suppress them? Does she act on them? What would Phoebe's reaction be? Would she talk to Piper about it?__  
__It was part of our constant effort to keep looking for internal conflict, things to play between the sisters. That's what the show, at its core, was always about. That was one storyline I found intriguing to play out. It was dicey and provocative and it started out in the mermaid episode.__  
__There's a scene, that's actually in the show, where Paige casts a spell to find out what Cole's true feelings are, to find out if he really, truly loves Phoebe. In the script, he ended up kissing her because he felt so strongly about Phoebe, but when he kissed Paige she felt something and she reacted to that.__  
__That was supposed to be the beginning of that arc. It would have been very provocative, very chancy, I think, and pretty volatile. When I sent the pages down to the set it took all three girls less than a second to call me and say, "No way are we playing that." I understood; it was really risky, but we were heading towards our 100th episode and I wanted to play honest things that happen between sisters, and that felt like an honest thing to play. But there was no way the girls were going to let that happen.''_

* * *

The elevator dinged softly as it reached Cole's apartment and the doors slid open smoothly. A young red-headed woman stepped outside and into a classy looking apartment. Property of Cole Turner. She looked around and found that the livingroom was empty. 

''Cole?'' She walked towards the bedroom when she heard Cole's deep voice floating towards her.

''Paige, you don't have to break into my apartment, I'm leaving, I'm taking your advice.'' He emerged from his bedroom and leaned on the doorframe, folding his arms. Paige shook her head quickly.

''Don't. I've been known to give very bad advice.'' Cole frowned and let his arms fall back to his sides. He looked at the small woman in front of him.

''I beg your pardon?''

''Phoebe needs your help.'' Cole rolled his eyes and moved away from the doorframe.

''Oh, I know, that's why I'm going away. It's the best way to help her. Now, if you'll excuse me.'' He started to turn around, but felt a warm hand wrap itself around his wrist.

''No.'' Cole looked at Paige who moved her hand and placed it on his chest, turning him so he was facing her. Cole lowered his brow, confused. What was she trying to do?

''What are you doing?'' Paige licked her lips and locked her eyes with his, hoping he'd listen to her.

''Please. I can't let you leave.'' She could tell that he was starting to get impatient. He wasn't a very nice person when he was starting to get impatient, she knew that from experience.

''What kind of game are you playing?'' He asked her, lowering his voice to what he thought was a more threatening tone. She didn't seem fazed by it.

''I'm not playing any games. I told you, Phoebe needs your help.''

''And you need pshycological help.'' Ignoring the pleading look in her eyes, Cole turned around and walked into the bedroom. He could sense that Paige was following him and he made his way over to the bed where a small black suitcase was sitting on the mattress.

''Okay, that's probably true, especially because I can not believe what I'm about to say but I think Phoebe's still in love with you.'' She took place next to the large bed and watched as Cole spun around after processing her words, he looked at her and she could've sworn that she saw a bit of hope flicker in his blue eyes.

´´Oh yeah. 'Phoebe hates you so much her body erupted in scales.' That's what you said this morning.'' He looked at her, now starting to get annoyed. What was her point in being here? Did she just want to add to his misery? Was she getting revenge after all that he had put her and her sisters through? Paige let out a small sigh and tucked a strand of her short red hair behind her ear.

''Okay, maybe an unfortunate choice of words. I thought Phoebe was running away because she hated you but now I think it's because she loves you.'' She watched him and sighed inwardly. No wonder he was being so suspicious. She barely even understood what she was saying herself. It was all very confusing. _I wonder what a normal life is like_. She thought sarcastically.

''You think?'' The hope in Cole's voice was now obvious and she shrugged slightly in response.

''It's a theory. Her advice column has been obsessed with love ever since you left.'' Cole 'hmm'-ed quietly and turned to his suitcase, starting to place several stacks of blue files in it.

''You told me to go away, Phoebe said it, Darryl said it, I get the message. Now you're changing your opinion based on a theory?'' He shook his head and closed the suitcase. It clicked shut. Paige searched her mind for a answer that would make him stay. That would get him to realise that Phoebe really did need his help. Suddenly it hit her.

''What if I can prove it?'' A small smile played across Cole's lips, but not a happy one. She was being ridiculous.

''Only Phoebe can prove she still loves me.'' He told her and faced her again. She was smiling and he wondered why.

''Your're right.'' She said. She knew he was going to say that.

''Open Phoebe's heart to Cole, reveal the secret that it holds, spring forth the passion of love's fire, that he may feel her true desire.'' A moment of silence passed and Cole watched the young Charmed-One curiosuly. She was looking at a point just above his head. Paige felt a feeling of pride when an orange stream of tiny lights appeared out of nowhere and started circling Cole's head. He looked up suspiciously and then glanced at her.

''What'd you do?'' Suddenly the lights stopped circling and hit him in the chest on the left side. They made his way into his heart and he bent over slightly, gasping. The hurt that was spreading throughout his entire body was nearly unbearable and he could feel tears leap into his eyes. He could feel her broken heart. Phoebe's broken heart, all the hurt he had put her through, everything and it made his legs shake, but he didn't only feel the hurt. He could also feel the love that she still had for him. Paige was right.

''Phoebe.'' As he gasped her name the lights came out of his chest and they disappeared just like the pain and the love he was feeling. He breathed deeply for a moment, trying to catch his breath and he noticed that Paige had moved closer to him.

''Cole?'' He stood up straight and walked towards her, taking long strides. When he was standing only inches away from her body one of his arms encircled her waist and he pulled her close before pressing his lips against hers. Paige was stunned when she felt his mouth close over hers, his lips pushing against hers so fervently, but she didn't pull back. When she felt his lips touch hers she returned the kiss without thinking and within seconds she found herself pushed up against the wall and Cole was holding her in place. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him closer, but before she could allow him to deepen the kiss he pulled away his breathing out of sync.

''Paige..'' She let her arms fall from his neck and searched his eyes for some kind of emotion. Any kind of emotion, but the look in them remained surprised.

''Cole..'' She licked her lips and momentraily closed her eyes before opening them again and looking into his once more. He let go of her and took a step back.  
Paige grew more and more un comfortable when he just stood there, watching her but not saying a word. She fiddled with her orange top and pulled it down slightly suddenly feeling more self-consious than she usually was.

''You should go.'' He told her and ran the back of his hand across his lips. Paige bit her lower lip and nodded slightly.

''Phoebe..'' she started, but her cut her off.

''I'll find her.'' She replied with a short nod of her head and then quickly made her exit, leaving Cole to stand in his bedroom alone. Completely and utterly confused.

* * *

_A/N: And I'm done. Hit the purple review button and let me know what you think. _


End file.
